In U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,159, there are described 2,2-diaryl-4-(4'-hydroxy-piperidino)-butyramides which compounds are taught to possess useful antidiarrheal and analgesic activities. The compounds of the present invention differ therefrom by the fact that they invariably contain a 1-piperidine oxide moiety and by their improved pharmacological properties.